


He Wakes

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [84]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes, and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wakes

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #338 – Mystery
> 
> I don't know where this came from, but that's okay.

He wakes, and he remembers the things he needs to forget, stumbles through the motions of real life as if it were the dream. He struggles, and he tries, but it's a mystery he can't crack and he's a broken puzzle piece, and now he's mixing his metaphors – similes? – and all that does is make him think of Gene. He sees Annie's smile whenever he closes his eyes, hears their dying screams in his dreams.

He wakes, and knows his hands aren't actually covered in their blood, but that doesn't stop him from scrubbing until his skin's almost as red.


End file.
